Much of the research and development effort in the field of automotive finishes is currently directed to the development of color coat/clear coat automotive finishes. It has been found that an excellent appearance, with depth of color and with metallic glamour, can be obtained by applying a transparent coat over a pigmented coat. Unfortunately, the durability of these transparent clear coats has left much to be desired. Often, checking, cracking and flaking occur after relatively short periods of exposure to weathering, necessitating costly refinishing.
An iminated acrylic lacquer coating composition exhibiting excellent durability is disclosed by Meyer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,249, issued Sept. 18, 1979. In addition to durability, this unique lacquer also exhibits the ability to adhere to either lacquer or enamel finishes. This latter property makes the Meyer lacquers attractive for across-the-board use in refinish shops as well as for original equipment finishes. When utilized without pigmentation, however, this and other iminated lacquers display a tendency to yellow over a period of time, rendering them unsuitable for color coat/clear coat finishes.
The novel composition of this invention displays all the advantages of the Meyer composition, viz., durability and lacquer/enamel adhesion, without the concomitant disadvantage of excessive yellowing.